Express $0.15$ as a fraction.
The number $1$ is in the tenths place, so we have one tenth. One tenth can be written as $\dfrac{1}{10}$ The number $5$ is in the hundredths place, so we have five hundredth Five hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{5}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{10}{100} + \dfrac{5}{100}$ $= \dfrac{15}{100}$